In general, vehicles having an internal combustion engine (ICE) will include an oil pump. The oil pump in an ICE may circulate engine oil under pressure to components of the engine, such as bearings, pistons, the camshaft, etc. The oil lubricates the components and may also cool the components. There are multiple oil pump types, such as twin gear, rotor (“gerotor”), and variable vane oil pumps. In general, oil pumps include a cavity, which may be formed (e.g., cast) of steel or aluminum. Oil pumps may include a steel gear mounted on a steel shaft. Having a steel pump gear will eventually wear out an aluminum pump cavity for engines having an extended high-mileage life. The wear on the aluminum may degrade pump output efficiency.
In addition to durability issues, the weight of the oil pump may also be a concern when trying to reduce overall vehicle weight (e.g., “light-weighting”). Traditional oil pumps generally include separate housings from the rest of the engine assemblies. This style of oil pump may require additional package clearances to assemble and service. Recent, more weight conscious designs are becoming more prevalent due to fuel economy and package space. For example, the oil pump housing may be integrated into an internal combustion engine's front cover to reduce mass and/or ease the package space issues. However, durability/wear concerns are still present in this design configuration.